Moon Ecstasy
by One Heart One Soul
Summary: She went out for a night of fun and dancing at the newest club in Tokyo. She went there not ever thinking she would meet her mate and the person who could tame her beast. This is a two part one-shot and its rated M for a reason no one under 18 please and thank you.
1. Grand Opening

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs jst the plot and that's all. The song for this chapter is Beautt and A Beat By Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj**_

_**This is a two part oneshot. Enjoy the story. By the way yes Kagome and all her friends are over 21. **_

It was a friday night Kagome and her friends are going to a new club called _Moon Ecstasy. _It had just opened up and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all wanted to take Kagome out because she had past all her classes and need an outlet.

They were all juniors in college and they were all roommates. Kagome is a Black Diamond Inu Youkia. Her friends know of this and are okay with it they have been friends ever since they were little.

"Kagome you have to wear this to the club." Yuka said as she held up a deep red mini skirt and black corset outfit.

"Huh...no way Yuka that is way to revealing for me." Kagome said

"Wear this then Kagome." Eri said holding up a short black strapless dress with blue lace around the top of the dress and around the bottom. The dress went great with Kagome's eyes.

"That is a little better I could at least pull this off." Kagome said with a little more hope.

"Okay Kagome we have to get you have to be ready in an hour." Ayumi said.

"Okay I can do that." Kagome said

Her friends went to their rooms to get ready. Kagome just got done doing her hair she decided to not do her makeup this time. Ayumi wore a baby blue single strap shirt with a balck mini skirt and knee high boots. Yuka was wearing a plain black dress with a flowing skirt that stopped at her knees with black flats. Eri wore a white strapless dress much like Kagomes but instead of blue it had red and they both had on high heeled sandles.

"Is everyone ready to go the club's grandopening is about to start we want to be there early." Ayumi said rushing everyone outside to her 2015 Chevy Colrado. Everyone never guessed that Ayumi was into trucks until they saw her car her parents got her for graduating high school with honors.

"Let's Go!" Everyone yelled as they went down the road heading into Tokyo.

It would take them about twenty minutes to get into the city from their house. Ayumi had just turned onto the street were Moon Ecstasy. They were shocked by what they saw. There was a line wrap around the block.

"Are you sure we can get into the club before it closes?" asked Kagome

"Yeah we will be in there first because of these." Eri said as she holds up the VIP passes that she got from her mom as a congradulations for making it this far into college with good grades.

"Wow Eri both you and Ayumi are really lucky you guys have such great parents." Yuka and Kagome said.

"Yeah our parents are awesome."Ayumi and Eri said.

They walked up to the security guard at the door and gave him the passes while everyone else protested that they were not being fair and cutting in line. The guard allowed them in with a warning to behave or they would be thrown out of the club and band for life.

Once they made it inside the music was playing loud but in was good music not that stuff you couldnt understand that played in most clubs.

_I wonder who the owner of the club is because he has great taste._ Kagome thought to herself. The dance floor was huge it took up most of the first floor and it looked like there was a second dance floor on the top floor were she guessed the VIP room was.

"The VIP room is up there come on lets go they have a private dance floor." Eri said as she led the way. They followed her upstairs. They were amazed at how big this room was from downstairs it looked so small.

"Wow this is amazing Eri thank you for bringing us with you." Kagome, Yuka and Ayumi said to their best friend.

"No problem guys come on lets dance." Eri dragged them onto the huge dance floor as the song began to were having a blast when they weren't dancing they were at the bar getting some drinks. The song that stared next made them jump up and go into the dance floor.

_Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin_

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

They were dancing and grinding on eachother. The whole room was entranced by them but none other than the owner of the club. He was watching one girl in particular. She had beautiful long black blue hair and also had on a black dress with powder blue lace which went great with her ocean blue eyes.

Kagome was dancing with Eri but she decided to leave the dance floor and go sitting she was getting wore out looking at her phone she couldn't believe that it was already 1:30 in the morning they had been there for four hours already.

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

Kagome looked around the room before settling her eyes on a very handsome man in the far left coner of the room. She couldn't get a good look at him she could tell him was around six foot tall. She decided to walk over to him and introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Kagome is your name" Kagome said in her best seducing voice. She had been right about him being handsome. The man's eyes were roaming over her body making Kagome feel like she was the only woman in the room. There were other girls trying to get his attention but he was only forcused on Kagome.

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

"Hello Ms. Kagome. My name is Sesshomaru Tashio but you can call me Sesshomaru." He said with a sexy voice.

_Oh gods he is the son of Touga Tashio or better known in history as InuTashio. He was the great dog demon general and is now the owner of the big law firm. Which means he is the 'Killing Perfection'. _Kagome thought back to her history class.

"Its nice to meet you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a bow. She then hear a deep chuckle.

"That title belongs to my father not to me I chose not to become the Lord of the Western Lands many centries ago. There is also no reason to be so formal with me Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

They continued to talk for hours until the club bartender yelled '_Last Call'_ and everyone was getting ready to leave that was whent Kagome found out that her friends had left her at the couple and she had no way home.

_In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline_

_World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign_

_Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether_

_Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener_

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_

_Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest_

_Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased_

_Every time a beauty on the beats_

"It would seem I am walking to the bus stop because I have no ride home now." Kagome said more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

"I could give you ride home but I wondering if you would like to come back to my place its closer and I would like to get to know you better." Sesshomaru said. _I also want to spend more time with her because I think I have found my one true mate in this beautiful young lady._ He added more to himself than anyone.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

_Cause all... (all I need is love) I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

"Yes that would be lovely but I need to call my friends so they know where I am." Kagome said as she called home and told Eri that she was going to a new friend's house for a while. Eri said just to be careful.

Okay there is one part now for part two of the stroy.


	2. Love At First Sight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs jst the plot and that's all. The song for this chapter is As Long As You Love Me By Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean**_

_**This is a two part oneshot. Enjoy the story. **_

Sesshomaru told Kagome to wait at the enterance of the club so he could go and get his car. She was now standing there and looking around the club now that it was queit when she heard something coming up behind her.

Kagome turned around to see who it was. The man standing behind her wasn't Sesshomaru but he looked related to him. He had dog ears but he had the same hair and eye color as Sesshomaru.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked

"I am waiting here for Sesshomaru Tashio." Kagome said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Okay there is no reason to be scared of me. I wont hurt you I am just trying to keep this club safe for everyone here." He said.

"I understand that. My name is Kagome Higurashi what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"I am called InuYasha Tashio. Sesshomaru is my older _half_ brother. Its nice to meet you Kagome be careful around my brother he has a reputation of using women just to throw them away." InuYasha said.

"Nice to meet you as well InuYasha. I will be careful. Thank you for the warning but I think he really cares for me but I don't know truthfully. We just met tonight but I feel like I have known him for centuries." Kagome said with a sad smile.

Just then Sesshomaru walked into the club. He looked really pissed off at someone. Kagome was about to ask when InuYasha stopped her with a look. He turned to his brother and bowed to him and bared his neck in a sign of submition.

"What is going on Sesshomaru? Why are you two acting like this?" Kagome asked when InuYasha did this.

"InuYasha is apologizing for speaking out against his alpha." was all Sesshomaru said.

"Okay I understand that why though Sesshomaru he was just being nice. You are also not his only alpha Sesshomaru your father is the alpha " Kagome said.

"Enough InuYasha you may leave now." Sesshomaru said with a cold voice.

"Let's go Kagome if you still wish to come with me." Sesshomaru said with what seemed to be fear. How could he be so stupid as to act this way when they had just gotten to a good spot. He was hoping that she didn't hate him. He wanted to ask her to become his one and only mate.

"Yeah let's go Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she walked past him outside.

Sesshomaru led her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. Kagome got into the car which had been running the whole time they were inside. She was thankful for that because it was nice and cool compared to the heat of the city.

Sesshomaru put it drive and took off out of the city towards his house. He almost couldn't wait to have Kagome all to himself. His beast was clawing at his cage begging to be let out so he could claim what was his.

_She isn't ours yet. _Sesshomaru said to his beast

_**But she will be ours soon. Can't you smell it she is the one we have been looking for.**_

_How is this possilbe they all died out centuries ago._

_**She must have been the last one we saw 500 years ago.**_

_I saw that one get killed though._

_**She had to have survived**_

_If you believe so. _Sesshomaru dismissed his beast.

Kagome couldn't help but watch him drive . His eyes kept changing from amber is red and back again for like five minutes. She was about to ask if he was okay but when she got the nerve to they had pulled up to the gate to his house.

_Wow this place is beautiful._

_**I agree my lady.**_

_I can't believe he has such a big house._

_**He will make a very suitable mate for us**__._

_Yes he will. I hope he likes us I can't deal with more heartbreak._

_**He will love us I can tell. Calm down okay.**_

_Okay thank you. _Kagome said to her beast as they get out of the car and walk into the house.

"Is it to your liking Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Its a pretty big house. Why do you have such a huge place any ways if I may ask?" Kagome asked.

_As long as you love me _

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)_

_But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

"This isn't my house that I live in now. I brought this house because I have been looking for my one true mate and this is the house I want to share with her and our pups if we have any soon." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked so sad she thought he already had an intended mate. Sesshomaru couldn't tell why she was upset all of a sudden. Unless she thought he had a mate-to-be already.

"Don't worry Kagome I have no mate-to-be's or anything for I want you to be my mate if you would do me the honor." Sesshomaru reassured her and asked her to become his all in one sentence.

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

"Yes Sesshomaru we would love to become your mate. Eventhough we have just met me and my beast have come to love you so much." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and kissed her on the lips gently. He wanted her to feel comfortable with their mating. So he moved them to his room and onto the huge bed that could fit his youkai form and that of his mate as well. He knew she was still pure he then smelt something he hadn't notice before. She smelt like an Inu Youkai but she was a rare breed.

Then he figured it out she was a Black Diamond Inu. They had been thought gone from this world for good. She is the last female of her kind much like how he was the last full blooded Sliver Inu. He couldn't understand how this was possible.

"Kagome do you know what you are?" He asked as he slowly took off her clothes kissing every piece of exposed skin.

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat you there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust..._

_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)_

_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_

_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_

_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

"Yes Sesshomaru I am the last of a very rare kind of Inu. I am a Black Diamond Inu. I have been alive for well over 2000 years sadly I had to watch my siblings be killed off the only ones left are me and my parents and that is only because we hid for the last 500 years." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru understood how that felt watching your loved ones die right in front of you. He had watch his own mother be slaughtered by his half brother's mother because she had challanged her for mating rights to his father. His father hadn't known his mother was pregant with his daughter at the time or he would have never allowed to happen.

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me_

Kagome could tell there was something wrong with Sesshomaru. She then started to kiss Sesshomaru's neck and chest wanting him to focus on their mating. She must have hit the right spot because she heard him moan her name.

She climbed on top of him and continued to strip him and herself. She then straddled his hips once they were both nude. She kissed down his body to his large member. She took it in her hand marveling over how big it was. She slowly licked up and down it. Sesshomaru was at a lose he's never had this done to him.

Sesshomaru gasped as she took all of his member into her month with no problems at all. She moaned around the head. Sesshomaru moaned and thrust his hips at the viberations going down his cock. Sesshomaru couldn't handle much more of this. Kagome then started to move her head faster. All he could do was thrust up into her hot mouth and grunt as he came closer to his release. Suddenly he roared his release as she shallowed it all.

_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

He quickly flip them over so he was on top. He then moved down her body and seen as well as felt her hot cunt was soaked and ready for him to take her. He had to do one last thing first and that was to return the favor she had done for him. He slowly licked up her slit getting his first taste of her. He suddenly couldn't get enough of her and gave her two organisms in a row.

Kagome couldn't hold in the screams and moans that came from her month. Sesshomaru crawled up her body and lined up with her enterance. Looking her in her beautiful blue eyes making sure it was okay it do this. She nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him. He slowly slid into her hot cavern. He had to stop himself from thrusting forward as he couldn't believe how tight she was.

"This is going to hurt at first Kagome. I am sorry but it will get better I promise." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed her hands and placed them onto his back.

"Put all your pain into me if it becomes too much." Sesshomaru said as he thrust into her breaking her hymen as quickly as he could. He moan as she drew blood with her claws. He knew he might be seen as a horrible person for taking pleasure in her pain but he liked some pain in his pleasure.

He started to thrust into her slowly. She moaned and told him to go faster. He wasn't one to deny his bed partner pleasure so he went as fast as she want him to. He could feel his end coming faster than it had ever come before, Kagome's end was coming as well. She was moaning into his neck and biting every so ofter.

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

"**Sesshomaru!**" Kagome screamed as she came for the last time before she bit into his neck marking Sesshomaru as her new mate and lord.

"Ka-Ka-**Kagome!**" Sesshomaru roared into her neck as he shot his seed into her awaiting womb. He could feel the knot coming up as well as he bit her neck to mark her as his mate and lady.

They looked at their marks. Sesshomaru's mating mark was a blue cersent moon with a slive star in the middle. Kagome's was a black diamond with a sun behind it because she was also the heir of the house of the son. They cuddled against eachother and were ready for their happy ever after.

_**That's it for this story hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
